charlieandthechocolatefactorythemusicalfandomcom-20200214-history
The Double Bubble Duchess
The Double Bubble Duchess is the sixth song at Act One of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory by Violet Beauregarde and Mr. Beauregarde and is mainly a song dedicated to introducing Violet and massaging her ego while glorifying her trivial skill of chewing gum. There are some not so subtle lyrical references to her love of 'pop' music and her 'popping' gum bubbles meaning her ultimate demise, exploding as a result of faulty gum is foreshadowed from her character's introduction in the song. Lyrics Mr. Beauregarde: What kind of music do you love? (POP) We all are vultures if the culture's (POP) When you want daddy what you call out? (POP) And speaking of daddies, I'm the paw (WOO) Who has a little darlin' with a million dollar jaw (HEY)And when she gets a-chewing, ain't no way she's gonna (STOP!) This little star'll make make your (JAWS DROP!) People of the world, allow me introduce a little lady who is royalty of the highest order. She's "The Double Bubble Duchess". She's my daughter and her name is, well, her name is... Violet: Well, my name is Violet Beauregarde and I like gum. I chew so good it's made me the sensation I've become. For over half a year, well I've been blowin' this bazooka. It's fruity, not nutty, like that stupid girl Veruca. You'll find my competition are on traction or crutches. And that is why my title is The Double Bubble Duchess. Entourage: The Double Bubble Duchess, (Uh-huh) That's her sticky claim to fame, (That's right) She's always on the bubble, (Yeah) So file it, Violet Beauregarde's the name Cherry: Violet, your addiction to chewing, where did it start? Violet: Well, it started as a baby cause I talked a mile a minute. My mama thought my mouth would stop if she put something in it. No matter what she gave me, I could chew with inspiration. I started breaking records with my dental dedication. Mr. Beauregarde: It seems she would chew anything she got within her clutches. Violet: And that is why my title is the Double Bubble Duchess! Entourage: The Double Bubble Duchess, (The Double Bubble Duchess) That's her sticky claim to fame, (It's my fame) She's always on the bubble, (I'm always on the bubble) So file it, Violet Beauregarde's the name. Cherry: Violet, what we really want to know is, how do you get your ticket? Violet: When, I, heard about the contest, I joined the choc'late war. I may love chewing gum, but I like winning even more. I bought a Wonka Bar and threw the wrapper started slashing. I won a golden ticket (And the cameras started flashing!), So now it's seems I'm famous, I'm all over the TV. Cornelia Prinzmetal is as jealous as can be. The movies are all calling and networks are so pursuing. I bet my dad could even sell this Juicy Fruit I'm chewing! Mr. Beauregarde: There's golden in them molars and in everything she touches. Violet: And that is why my title is the Double Bubble Duchess. Entourage: The Double Bubble Duchess, (The Double Bubble Duchess) That's her sticky claim to fame, (It's my fame) She's always on the bubble Violet: And let me tell ya', I love to snap, I love to chew, When I'm done, it's on your shoe. I'm never gonna stop, POP. Um, I heart gum. Entourage: The Double Bubble Duchess, That's her sticky claim to fame, She's always on the bubble (I'm always on the bubble) So Violet, (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) file it, Beauregarde's the name The Double Bubble Duchess (The Double Bubble Duchess) That's her sticky claim to fame (Your sticky claim to fame) So don't you give her any trouble... Violet: Cuz let me tell you I'm here to pop and stake my claim. Mr. Beauregarde: It's in the cards. All: Yes, Beauregarde's the name, WOO! Category:Songs Category:Act One Songs Category:Act One